


softly

by loriien



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriien/pseuds/loriien
Summary: george making john Open Up™️ when he hurts his fingie.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	softly

**Author's Note:**

> this is ass sorry LOL

_strumming my pain with his fingers..._

a soft hiss echoed in response to a toughened hand cramping on guitar strings. blister.

“you alright?”

“mm.”

“shut up. lemme see.”

john grunted and flung his hand out carelessly.

“mm? you’re bleeding.” george caressed john’s injured hand, holding it with the delicacy of glass. 

“and? nothin’ new. get on with it if you’re gonna coddle me, george.” john sputters impatiently, as usual.

_singing my life with his words..._

“you don’t have to act like that all the time, john.” the other man mumbles while sticking a bandage to john’s rough fingertip.

“act like wha-“

“you know. come on, admit it. you can tell me it hurt a little bit. i’m not gonna think down on ya.” he presses on.

“fine, maybe a little.”

_killing me softly, with his song..._

“not so hard opening up, is it?” george laughs softly, patting john’s finger. “now get back to it, lennon.”

staring at his bandaged appendage, john realized the little utterances of george were softening him unwillingly.

perhaps it wasn’t so bad though.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u like it anyway ❤️


End file.
